The present invention is generally directed to point-to-multipoint communication systems. More particularly, the present invention is directed to aligning a communication link between an access terminal and an access point in a point-to-multipoint system.
Point-to-multipoint radio access systems (PMP-system) provide wireless access to communication networks. A typical PMP-system includes many base stations that are arranged over a service area. Base stations form the access points to the communication network. Each base station includes an antenna and a transceiver. The transceiver in the base station receives and transmits radio signals via the antenna to link multiple access points to the communication network. The antenna in the base station is typically a sector antenna.
A point-to-multipoint access terminal (hereinafter referred to as an xe2x80x9caccess terminalxe2x80x9d) includes a transceiver and a highly directional antenna. The highly directional antenna must be aligned with the base station during the access terminal installation. The highly directional antenna is aligned by adjusting the antenna while reading a DC voltage from the AGC connector in the transceiver. The DC voltage reading is related to the signal strength of a received signal from the antenna at a particular frequency. A service unit is connected to the access terminal to aid in determining an optimal alignment of the antenna. It would be useful to simplify the process of alignment of the antenna in the access terminal.
The present invention is directed to addressing the above-mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems, and will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.
Briefly stated, a method and system is directed to aligning a point-to-multipoint access terminal to an access point. The access terminal provides an output signal, including first and second components, to a readout port. Signal strength that is associated with a received signal is encoded in the first component, while the authentication status of the communication link is encoded in the second component. The antenna alignment is adjusted while monitoring the signal strength via the readout port. The antenna is substantially aligned when the signal strength reaches a peak level. In one example, the signal strength is encoded in a DC component of the output signal, while the authentication status is encoded in an AC component of the output signal. The AC component of an AC encoded signal may have a varied amplitude and/or frequency.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method is directed to aligning an antenna in an access terminal with an access point. The method includes receiving a communication signal from the access point to provide a received signal. A signal strength that is associated with the received signal is determined. A first component of an output signal is encoded with the signal strength and provided to a readout port. The antenna position is adjusted to maximize the signal strength. The authentication status that is associated with the received signal is determined. A second component of the output signal is encoded with a status indicator that corresponds to the authentication status. The output signal is provided to the readout port such that the first component of the output signal and the second component of the output signal are provided to the readout port.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, the second component of the output signal is encoded by setting an amplitude of the second component to a first value when the authentication status corresponds to a failed authentication, setting the amplitude of the second component to a second value when the authentication status corresponds to an authentication under process, and setting the amplitude of the second component to a third value when the authentication status corresponds to a verified authentication.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention, the method includes selecting an available receiver frequency, and configuring the access terminal to receive communication signals that are tuned to the selected receiver frequency. The available receiver frequencies may be in a continuous or discrete range of frequencies. Alternatively, the method may include scanning range of available frequencies. The access terminal is tuned to receive communication signals over the scanned frequencies and find a maximum signal strength associated with the scanned frequencies. The frequency that corresponds to the maximum signal strength is selected, and the access terminal is configured to receive communication signals at the selected frequency.
According to a further example of the present invention, a method provides for encoding a DC component of the output signal with the signal strength of the received signal, and encoding an AC component of the output signal with a status indicator. The AC and DC components of the output signal are included in an output signal that is provided to a readout port such as a coaxial connector.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system is related to aligning an antenna in an access terminal to establish a communication link between the access terminal and an access point. The system includes a receiver, a transmitter, and a controller. The receiver is arranged to receive a receive signal from the antenna, wherein the receive signal corresponds to a signal that is provided by the wireless network over the communication link. The transmitter is arranged to send a transmit signal to the antenna, wherein the transmit signal corresponds to a signal that is provided from a subscriber station to the access terminal. The controller is arranged to determine a signal strength that is associated with the receive signal, determine an authentication status that is associated with the communication link between the access terminal and the access point, and provide an output signal to a readout port in the access terminal. The output signal includes a first component that indicates the signal strength, and a second component that indicates the authentication status of the communication link between the access terminal and the access point.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, a system is related to aligning an antenna in an access terminal to establish a communication link between the access terminal and an access point. The system includes a means for receiving, a means for determining strength, a means for determining status, a means for encoding, and a means for providing signals. The means for determining strength is arranged to determine a signal strength that is associated with the received signal. The means for determining status is arranged to determine an authentication status from the received signal, wherein the authentication status corresponds to a status of the communication link between the access terminal and the access point. The means for encoding is arranged to encode a first component of an output signal with the signal strength and a second component of the output signal with a status indicator that corresponds to the authentication status. The means for providing signals is arranged to provide the output signal to a readout port.